1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-connecting joint connector, and more particularly, to a press-connecting joint connector for electrically connecting a plurality of wires together.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various press-connecting joint connectors have been proposed for electrically connecting a plurality of wires. One example of a conventional press-connecting joint connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-214283.
FIG. 12 shows an exploded perspective view of a conventional press-connecting joint connector 51. The conventional press-connecting joint connector 51 comprises a terminal 56 made of a metal plate, a strain reduction member 61, a cover 66, and a connector body 63.
The terminal 56 includes a pair of right and left press-connecting blades 53 and 54 juxtaposed at a pitch P1 for electrically connecting two sheathed wires 5 together. The terminal 56 also includes a relief groove 55 formed in a central portion of the terminal 56.
The strain reduction member 61 includes an upstanding cutting plate 58 having a sharp cutting edge at an upper portion thereof, and a strain reduction portion 60 having a pair of end walls 59 disposed parallel to the cutting plate 58. The terminal 56 is held at its tabs 57 by the cutting plate 58.
The cover 66 includes retaining projections 64 and wire receiving grooves 65 at its lower side.
The connector body 63 includes retaining ribs 67 for respectively engaging the retaining projections 64, an upwardly-openable lid 62 pivotally mounted on the connector body 63 for movement between an open and a closed position, and a body cavity for holding the terminal 56 and the strain reduction member 61. A holder groove 68 for holding the terminal 56 is inside the body cavity of the connector body 63.
In the above construction, the strain reduction member 61 is first fitted into the connector body 63, and the terminal 56 is then held in the holder groove 68. Next, the wires 5 are placed in the wire receiving grooves 65, and the cover 66 is press-fitted into the connector body 63 from the top to hold the wires 5 inside the connector body 63. As a result, the wires 5 are cut by the cutting plate 58, and the sheaths of the wires 5 are cut respectively by the press-connecting blades 53 and 54 of the terminal 56. This allows the conductor part of the wires 5 to contact respective ones of the press-connecting blades 53 and 54, so that the wires 5 are electrically connected together. After the retaining projections 64 are engaged with the retaining ribs 67, the lid 62 is pivotally moved into its closed position, and is held in this position by the connector body 63.
Problems associated with the above conventional press-connecting joint connector are as following. As shown in FIG. 13, when the two wires 5 are laterally bent away from each other so that pulling forces with vertical components are exerted on the wires 5, each wire is forced into a gap between the side wall of the connector body 63 and the cover 66. This causes the cover 66 to disengage from the connector body 63.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 12, since the relief groove 55 is formed between the press-connecting blades 53 and 54, the pitch P1 is increased by an amount corresponding to the width of the relief groove 55. This prevents the connector from having a compact design.